


Полночь в Лимбо-Сити

by Beckett



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Опасное это дело - подбирать голосующих на дороге подростков посреди ночи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полночь в Лимбо-Сити

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight in Limbo City](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17711) by Infinitron. 



> Перевод выполнен для Фэндомной Битвы 2012. Отредактированный вариант.

Джип ехал по пустынной улице. Водитель внимательно следил за дорогой, вглядываясь в потоки дождя, обрушивавшиеся на лобовое стекло. Другой человек, расположившийся на пассажирском сидении автостопщик, отстраненно смотрел в окно на мелькающие здания. Его волосы были мокрыми и оставили на стекле влажный след. В салоне тихо играло радио.  
– Так куда вам нужно? – сиплый голос водителя нарушил тишину. Пассажир повернулся к нему.  
– Просто отвезите нас к ближайшему мотелю, – ответил он. Водитель кивнул. Он был высоким мужчиной средних лет с неаккуратной бородой и светлыми волосами, убранными под вылинявшую бейсболку.  
– Я как раз направляюсь в мотель на другом конце города. Пойдет?  
– Конечно. Спасибо вам, Льюис, – ответил с заднего сидения второй автостопщик, девушка, представившаяся как Кэтрин. Она определенно была дружелюбнее, чем ее приятель.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Льюис махнул рукой. – Я попадал в такой дождь сотню раз, так что я просто не смог проехать мимо вас, ребята, – он миновал перекресток. Музыка на радио смолкла, сменившись слабым, но в то же время пронзительным шумом.  
– К тому же, – добавил Льюис, – сейчас небезопасно оставаться на улице.  
– Из-за дождя? – спросила Кэтрин. Льюис покачал головой.  
– Нет, – он побарабанил пальцами по рулю. – Просто… одна из таких ночей, понимаете? – его пальцы выбивали дробь. На какое-то время Льюис задумался, а потом повернулся к Кэтрин:  
– У вас когда-нибудь бывало такое чувство, будто что-то происходит, а вы этого не видите?  
Человек, незнакомый с Кэтрин, не заметил бы, как изменилось ее выражение лица, но второй пассажир, настороженно наблюдавший за ней в зеркало заднего вида, увидел, что ее глаза слегка расширились.  
– Вы о чем? – спросила Кэтрин, и Льюис задумался, не послышалось ли ему беспокойство в ее голосе.  
– Трудно объяснить, – Льюис повернул вправо. – Это такое… странное чувство. Иногда, когда я один, мне кажется, что вокруг на самом деле много людей. Это как…, – он поискал нужное слово, – присутствие. Я это чувствую почти каждый день.  
Он посмотрел на Кэтрин и вдруг ухмыльнулся, осознав, насколько смешно прозвучали его слова.  
– Но это какая-то ерунда, правда? – сказал он, и Кэтрин рассмеялась. Затем Льюис посерьезнел.  
– Забавно, что сегодня все это началось раньше, чем обычно. И сильнее. Причем как раз тогда, когда вы сели в мою машину.  
Второй пассажир повернулся и заметил, что Льюис смотрит на него.  
– Воображение разыгралось, – просто сказал он и снова уставился в окно.  
Льюиса такое заявление застало врасплох.  
– Я так не думаю, – сказал он себе под нос. Кэтрин переглянулась со вторым пассажиром. Во взгляде парня отчетливо читалось: «Он знает».  
Кэтрин наклонилась вперед, чтобы сказать Льюису, что он может высадить их здесь, но тут она заметила впереди небольшой двухэтажный мотель. На яркой вывеске, сообщавшей о наличии свободных номеров, не хватало букв. Льюис въехал на парковку. Под колесами джипа зашуршал гравий. Их машина оказалась единственной.  
Льюис выключил зажигание.  
– Конечная, – усмехнулся он. Парень-автостопщик открыл дверь. Кэтрин торопливо поблагодарила Льюиса и выбралась из машины, но Льюис окликнул парня, прежде чем тот вышел из салона:  
– Как тебя зовут?  
Парень помолчал и вдруг улыбнулся.  
– Данте, – ответил он и вылез из машины, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Данте догнал Кэт в вестибюле мотеля.  
– А мужик не дурак, – заметил он, когда они с Кэт поднимались на второй этаж с ключами от номеров.  
– Совсем не дурак. Скорее всего, он медиум, но даже не подозревает об этом.  
– Нам следует беспокоиться?  
Кэт покачала головой.  
– Ты слышал эти помехи на радио? – спросила она, открывая дверь в свой номер. – Они не показались тебе… странными?  
– Да… Подожди, ты же не хочешь сказать…  
– Они подслушивали, – Кэт зашла в комнату. – Значит, они знают про него, так что мы не единственные, кому следует беспокоиться, – она прислонилась к дверному косяку и сложила руки на груди. Данте потер челюсть.  
– Мы должны его предупредить?  
– Я не знаю. Вряд ли он нам поверит, особенно после того, как ты сказал, что у него воображение разыгралось. Он наверняка подумает, что мы сумасшедшие.  
– Но попытаться-то стоит? – настаивал Данте, и Кэт пришлось согласиться.  
– Завтра. Сегодня я очень устала. Спокойной ночи, Данте – сказала она и закрыла дверь.

Наутро они нашли тело Льюиса в мусорном контейнере за прачечной.   
В трех футах от тела на земле лежала его голова с вырванными глазами.


End file.
